purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistler (website)/September 2000
September, 2000 In this issue: Poetry Page pg..2 Websites Of The Month pg. 3 Madam Mavis pg. 4 Pine Prank Busted pg. 5 Knot Hole pg. 6 Page 1 'Rockett Wins Contest!' Raving Redhead Off To Sydney What a way to start the school year! It was crashing excitement as Nat Baldus announced the winner of this year's School Spirit contest -- Rockett Movado! You may recall that to qualify for this little jaunt, students had to sell chocolate bars door to door to raise money for TribeZero, a worldwide charitable organization that encourages global responsibility for hunger, pollution, endangered animals and other worthy causes. The 20 best fundraisers had their names placed in a secret ballot box, from which the winner was chosen just this morning by principal Herrera. The grand prize is a trip for two to the Olympics in Sydney, Australia! Four days and five nights in the middle of beautiful Down Under, sitting in the bleachers, watching track and field, soccer, b'ball and swimming, all live as it happens. Maybe it's not surprising the Rockett screamed when her name was announced. Or that several students looked on with what could only be considered envy. Said the blown-away Miss Movado: "Oh, wow, I gee, er, gosh -- I could totally explode! I can't believe it! I think I'm gonna faint or be sick or something...Is my face red?" Maybe just a little! Other students had this to say in reaction to the news... "I'm happy for her, really. What a cool thing to win!" -- Darnetta James "The girl worked for it, she sold the candy and got the points. Now she's going places. Great." -- Ruben Rosales "Of course I'd LOVE to have won. But I DID just get back from Paris, France. So I'll live." -- Nicole Whittaker "That chick is sooo lucky. I hope she's down with sports enough to appreciate what she's got. Because I think, as a guy, I would have had more fun over there. Ouch, Jessie, that hurt!" -- Max Diamond, getting an arm noogie from loyal Miss Marbella. "I predict that her happiness will be short-lived," warned psychic sidekick Mavis Wartella DePew. "Enjoy it while you can, Rockett. The runes fell ill." Doom and gloom or wise wisdom? This reporter got a glimmer of Mavis' possible meaning when I overheard one student say, "Yeah, da bomb, whoopee, whatever. So now she's going...but WHO is she gonna take with her? Glad I don't have to make THAT decision!" That's right. The trip to Sydney is for TWO students! Rockett gets to name the mate of her choice to eat shrimp off the barbee, say g'day and get the go-along. That's as nasty a snarl as an akeda in a back bush thornbriar. So, winner girl, who's it gonna be? We can hardly wait to hear, eh cobbers? This is your roving reporter signing off for now. 'Fall Memories' by ILuvPurple13 Leaves are turning red and gold, Like crowns upon a king of old. September, October, and November; These are the months I will remember. As I sit here in the sun, I think about the things I've done, I look into the water clear, And make plans for this time next year. other pages lost External Links *The Whistler, September 2000 Category:Whistler Issues